


Count Riario morning wake up

by witchesdelite



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Crack, Funny, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: Just bit silliness really, hope it cheers my brother up a little.





	Count Riario morning wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



“ Do we have to ? “Nico moans flopping his head back down on the feather pillow and letting out groan. “ it’s 6 o’clock in the morning and we only got to sleep at three!”

Riario gives his pupil a death glare. “ do as you’re told boy.” He snarls feeling his temper rise at being questioned by the young florentine. 

Leonardo who is sat by a wooden table with his sketchbook, and a pencil in his hand looks up at the scene with a smirk on his face. Well you did make him your dominus. He thinks as he is watches his two lovers. 

Nico opens his mouth to argue, But then closes it again deciding there is no point arguing With the count as he knows he will not win. He gets to his feet sighing as he does. “ why do I have to do this? What about Leo?”

“Don’t worry the artista will be doing it too.” Riario says looking at Leonardo and giving him a smirk.

Leonardo can feel his face drop at this unwanted piece of news. “No… you cannot be serious….. I….. No” he sputters, and grabs a tankard which is still half full of mead and downs it. 

Riario raises his eyebrows at Leonardo. “Yes you will be taking part the both of you.” The Roman, says rising to his feet.

 

After a few minutes of debate the three men stand in the middle of the room. Leonardo and Nico give each other a weary look, both wondering why the earth they agreed. 

“Just follow my direction.” Riario orders with a smug smile. “Okay let’s do Riario’s work out for the lord.” He says moving his legs slightly apart. “Right arm up, left arm up.” 

The Florentines reluctantly do as the arm ordered, to the beat Riario is setting.

“Pump, pump, pump for Jesus, pump pump pump for Jesus.” Riario says in a fast Rhythm. Watching the other men to check that they are doing it right.

I don’t even believe in the Lord. Leonardo thinks questioning his sanity, but he knows they are not doing it for religion they are doing it for The count.

This better be a worth a good fuck! Nico thinks moving his hands in the direct that Riario is.

“Circle, circle to the Lord.” Riario chants moving his hands which the other do, trying to match his pace. “Now Christ cross, Christ cross, come on you two faster.” He coaxes on his lovers with a gleeful smile on his face as he moves his body.

This is actually quite a fast work out! Nico thinks as Riario speeds up the pace. He actually can feel himself quite enjoying.

We at least his backside looks nice and when wiggles it like that. Leonardo thinks matching Riario’s pace.

“Punch the Devil, Kick the Satan.” Riario chants punching and kicking the air.

 

“P-P-P-P-P-PUNCH THE DEVIL!!” Riario roars, getting manic with his kicking and punching. 

After this they are met with hysterical laughing, and here a thud, all three men look at the door, they had not heard it open, being so focused in the work out

“What The fuck!” Zo asks curled over in laugher.


End file.
